wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi/II
__TOC__ I U Krasnoludków tymczasem zapasy pożywienia tak się wyczerpały w Kryształowej Grocie, że na jednego Krasnoludka dawano na dzień cały trzy ziarnka grochu. Przychodziło stąd, oczywiście, do różnych kłótni i bójek nawet, jak zwykle bywa tam, gdzie jest i głodno, i chłodno. Nie było dnia, żeby w Grocie nie zrobiła się jakaś awantura. To Biedronek z Żagiewką się poczubił, to Pietrzyk z Kozubkiem, to Słomiaczek z Purchawką, to znów wszyscy razem, póki Mikuła i Pakuła, co w Grocie strażnikami byli, nie zabrali całej kompanii do kozy. Ale najbardziej hałasował i przykrzył sobie te ciężkie czasy Podziomek. Jadł za czterech, a ciągle narzekał, że głodny. Ten Podziomek miał niegdyś osobliwy przypadek. Trzeba wiedzieć, że Krasnoludki nie zawsze pod ziemią siedzą. Chętnie mieszkają we wsi, to pod zapieckiem, to pod progiem chaty, a gdzie gospodyni niedbała, gdzie garnki nie nakryte, łupiny nie wymiecione, przędza byle gdzie leży, ser nie wyciśnięty w porę, pomyje nie wylane, drób nie policzony, to figlarze Krasnoludki much natopią w barszczu, śmiecie z kątów na środek izby wymiotą, twarogu ujedzą, nici na motowidle splączą, kury z kojca wypuszczą, cebrzyk przewrócą, co mogą, to napsocą, i dalej pod zapiecek! Kiedy gospodyni dzieciątko w kolebce zostawi, a sama na plotki do sąsiadek bieży, zaraz Krasnoludki dziecko takie zamienią, swoje podrzucą, a to chwycą, u siebie wychowają i służyć sobie każą. Taki podrzucony Krasnoludek nie rośnie, tylko mu głowa coraz większa i cięższa się robi, a tak jest łakomy, że go niczym nasycić nie można. Miała raz jedna baba we wsi małego Jaśka. Śliczny był chłopaczek. Włoski jak lenek, oczęta jak chabry, ustka jak poziomka. A zdrów był i wesoły niby rybka w wodzie. Już to musiało mu coś bardzo dolegać, jeśli zapłakał czasem; a choć dopiero pół roku żył na świecie, uśmiechał się do matki, wyciągał rączyny i tak się trzepotał jak ptaszek. Ale matka rzadko kiedy przy nim posiedziała, tylko raz w raz do sąsiadek na gawędy biegła. Tu stanie, tam siądzie, a jak się zagada, to i o garnkach nie pomytych, i o chustach nie popranych, o wszystkim przy owym gadaniu zapomni, nawet o Jaśku. Wpadły raz Krasnoludki do izby, patrzą: drzwi otwarte, gospodyni nie ma, prosięta po kątach ryją, a dziecko w kołysce płacze. Zaraz je chwycili, do swego podziemia zanieśli, a swego Podziomka, brodę mu pięknie zgoliwszy, w kolebkę włożyli. Przychodzi matka, patrzy, co za dziecko takie? Głowa jak dynia, twarz pomarszczona, oczy na wierzchu, a nogi krótkie jakby u kaczęcia. Przelękła się baba. — Tfu! Na psa urok! — mówi i oczy przeciera, bo myśli, że jej się tak tylko wydaje. A ten jak nie wrzaśnie: — Jeść! — Jaśku! — mówi matka. — Jaśku! — A on patrzy tylko na nią spode łba i krzyczy: jeść i jeść! Nakarmiła go, ukołysała, myśli: spać będzie. Ale gdzie tam! Ledwie baba na krok od kołyski, ten w krzyk: jeść i jeść! Było tego do wieczora jeszcze z dziesięć razy. Zachodzi baba w głowę, co się dziecku stało, że taki niedojadek z niego, ale się domyślić nie może. Włożyła mu w jedną rękę kawał chleba, w drugą marchew — no, usnął jakoś. Ale nazajutrz, skoro świt, to samo: jeść i jeść! "A czy cię wilk ślepiami obświecił, że się też najeść nie możesz!" — myśli baba karmiąc go, a precz się dziwuje, co za odmiana taka! Toć ten Jaśko dotąd jadł tyle, że i za wróbelka nie pojadł, a teraz głodny ciągle. Nic,tylko przy kołysce stój i do gąbki mu podawaj. Łyka jak stary, wytrzeszcza oczy jak żaba, ze wszystkim inszy, jakby nie ten sam. Przeszło tak kilka dni, przeszedł tydzień. Aż tu widzi baba, że co w garnku zostawi, czy klusków, czy grochu, a wyjdzie z izby, to zaraz jej wszystko ktoś pozjada. — Co takiego się tu dzieje? — mówi baba i aż w głowę od dziwu zachodzi. Myślała, że to kot. Obiła kota, do komory go zamknęła, poszła. Wraca,a tu garnki puste, rynka wylizana, i okrasy nic nie zostało. Idzie do komory, patrzy: kot siedzi, jak siedział, a miauczy okrutnie, bo mu aż boki wpadły, taki głodny. Widzi baba, że nie kot, więc Kruczek chyba! A miała przy chałupie czarnego psiaka, co się Kruczek wabił. Nuż go okładać kijem. Psiak skomli, bo mu się krzywda dzieje, ból w kościach nieznośny, sień zamknięta, uciec nie ma kędy, a baba co go grzmotnie, to krzyczy: "A nie rusz! A wara!" Kręci się Kruczek, piszczy, rad by się w ziemię schować, aż się baba zmachała i kij cisnęła. Tak dopieroż Kruczek niebożę ogon pod siebie, a skomląc okrutnie, do obórki się powlókł — i tam obite boki lizał do wieczora. Nazajutrz baba i kota, i Kruczka w komorze zamyka, garnki w piec wstawia i do sąsiadki idzie. Posiedziała trochę u sąsiadki, pogadała, wraca, a tu sądny dzień w chałupie. Kot z psem drą się w komorze tak, że aż sierść pod pułapem lata, a w izbie piec otwarty, garnki próżne, rynka wylizana z omasty, jakby ją kto umył, a dzieciak w kołysce krzyczy, aż się rozlega! Chwyciła się baba za głowę z wielkiego frasunku, ale ją zaraz potem złość wzięła, więc tylko pięść o pięść trzasnąwszy mówi: — Czekajże, zła psoto! Już ja cię upatrzę! I cała w myślach do kołyski podeszła, bo ów podrzutek darł się wniebogłosy. Karmi go biedne matczysko, a łzy jej kapią z oczu, gdy na dziecko spojrzy: tak jej się Jaśko odmienił! Dawniej z nim przed chatą siadła na progu, a kto przeszedł, to chwalił, jako że takiego dziecka daleko było szukać. Teraz go ludziom pokazać nie śmie, takie się zrobiło poczwarne straszydło. Nie uśmiechnie się, nie zagwarzy, rączek do matczynych korali nie wyciągnie, tylko leży odęte, namarszczone, łyse, jakby co starego. Róść też nie rośnie, tylko głowa wielką i ciężka sterczy mu jak dynia. Istna pokraka! Już mu i urok odczyniła, trzy węgielki żarzące, trzy kruszyny chleba na wodę rzucając; już go i w hebdzie kąpała, które to ziele od złych oczu bardzo jest pomocne; już go i baźkami z kwietniowej palmy okadzała, i wiórzyskiem z wypróchniałej wierzby, co na rozstaju rosła — nic nie pomogło. A tu teraz w dodatku taka utrata! Nagotuje jadła jakby na dwóch chłopów, a wychyli się z izby, to i na nią jedną w garnku nie zostanie. — Dzieciak, jak dzieciak — mówi rozżalona kobieta. — Wola i dopust Boży! Ale co tego wyjadania, to nie daruję! Żeby nie wiedzieć co — nie daruję!! II Nazajutrz nagotowała baba garnek kapusty, nagotowała garnek grochu, zasmażyła godny kęs słoniny, wstawiła to wszystko w piec, zamknęła, kota i Kruczka wzięła z sobą, nakarmiła dziecko i poszła. Nie poszła jednak daleko, tylko za węgłem stanęła i przez szybkę patrzy! Patrzy, aż tu się podnosi z pościółki ów odmieniec i w kołysce siadłszy rozgląda się po izbie, czy w niej kogo nie ma. Patrzy baba dalej, a ów się z kołyski gramoli i prosto do pieca! Przyszedł, drzwiczki otworzył, pociągnął mile nosem, bo mu zapachniały skwarki w rynce, i dalej łyżki szukać. A łyżki były zatknięte w łyżniku. Źle mu było sięgać, wlazł na skrzynkę i dopiero, co największą wybrawszy, nuż do garnków owych. Wyciągnął z pieca kapustę, słoniną okrasił, grochu dokłada, a je — aż mu się uszy trzęsą. Struchlała baba na to widowisko, klasnęła w ręce i nuż do sąsiadki po radę. Przybieżały obie pędem, patrzą, a w garnkach już mało co, a ów aż sapie, a jeść nie ustaje. Wyjadł kapustę, wyjadł groch do czysta, łyżką w puste dno stuknął, przechylił rynkę, wylizał, co zbyło okrasy, w piec garnki wstawił, chodzi po izbie jak stary i po kątach patrzy. Baba tylko zęby ściska, ale nic. Chodzi ów, patrzy, znalazł jaje, co je kokosza pod kobiałką zniosła. Nuż oną wielką głową kręcić a dziwować się owemu jaju. — Siedemdziesiąt i siedem lat żyję — powiada — a jeszczem też takiej beczki bez obręczy nie widział. Zaraz sąsiadka poznała po tych słowach, że to jest Krasnoludek. — Nie ma co — mówi — tylko Boga na pomoc wezwać, tęgą wić brzozową wyciąć, tego odmieńca na leśne jabłko zbić i na śmietnisko cisnąć. Jak będzie na śmietnisku wrzeszczał, to Krasnoludki dziecko prawe odniosą, a tego nietwora zabiorą sobie. Trafiło to babie do serca. Jakże nie skoczy do brzeziny, jak nie wyłamie jedną witkę, jak nie wpadnie do izby, jak nie chwyci podrzutka, jak go nie zacznie bić. — Za moje jadło....z a mego Jaśka... za moją szkodę... masz... masz... masz! Krzyczy ów, aż go w niebie słychać, a baba nie ustaje, tylko ćwiczy. A mieszkała w trzeciej chacie Kukulina, wdowa, z małą córuchną Marysią. Trzeba, że na tę chwilę wzięła owa wdowa dziewuszkę swoją na ręce i szła pleć na dworskie pole. Słyszy wrzask nieludzki u sąsiadki, więc stanęła i myśli: "Juści nie co, tylko biją kogoś. Trzeba iść bronić ". A tuż i jej dziecina, co jeszcze mówić nie umiała, kwilić zaczęła z żalu, że się komuś krzywda i ból taki dzieje. Spojrzała Kukulina ku drodze, spojrzała ku słońcu, że już podbiegło w górę, żal jej było czas tracić, jako że robotna była bardzo, ale przecież litość przemogła. Idzie tedy do sąsiadki, a tu drzwi zamknięte. — Sąsiadko! — woła. — A któż to tam tak krzyczy?? A baba: — Nie wasza w tym rzecz! Idźcie swoją drogą! Więc Kukulina: — Sąsiadko! — woła znowu. — Jużci ani chybi, tylko swojego Jaśka bijecie. Folgujcież mu, boć to małe jeszcze. A baba: — Taki on mój, odmieniec, jak i ten zły wiatr, co po polu lata! — Choćby i nie wasz był, folgujcie, bo ciężko tego krzyku słuchać! A już i Marysia coraz rzewniej płakać zaczyna. Więc baba w złości: — Widzicie ją, jaka miłosierna!... Jaką się to opiekunką obrała! Ruszaj, skądeś przyszła, a do cudzych drzwi nosa nie wtykaj, bo ci przytną razem i z tą piszczką twoją! Przykro było Kukulinie taką odprawę wziąć; ale że w chałupie ucichło, więc myśli: "Niech tam, udobrucha się ona. Mało ci człowiek w złości powie, a tego mu pamiętać nie trza. Dobrze, że już cicho". I poszła. Ale i Krasnoludki usłyszały krzyk Podziomka swego, więc mówią: — Źle! Nie ma co, trza iść na ratunek. Nie minął pacierz, a tu w chałupie dziwo! Wysuwają się spod pieca malusieńkie człowieczki w żółtych i w zielonych opończach, czerwoną czapeczkę trzyma każdy w ręku, nisko się babie kłania i prosi, żeby tego ich towarzysza puściła wolno, a oni jej talarów w zapaskę nasypią, ile tylko strzyma. Już babie serce zmiękło, kiedy o talarach posłyszała, aleć sąsiadka krzyknie jej nad uchem: — Nie puszczaj go z dobrej woli, kumo, jeśli w Boga wierzysz, bo ci twego chłopaka nie oddadzą, a talary — to prawie próchno, i tyle! Więc baba: — Fora ze dwora! Chłopaka mego oddajcie, a waszych talarów nie chcę! Umykaj, jeden z drugim, bo się całej kompanii dostanie! Stuliły uszy Krasnoludki. Jeden za drugim myk! pod piec. A baba Podziomka za kark i na śmietnisko. Wrzasnął Podziomek jak kociak, kiedy go z ręki kto na ziemię puści — nie tyle z bólu, ile ze strachu, bo nie wiedział, co z nim tutaj będzie. Aż się tu na ona chwilę obejrzy Kukulina ku chacie. Patrzy, leży ów nieborak na śmieciach i płacze. Więc się zaraz do niego wróciła, oczy mu z łez otarła, mile do niego zagadała, chleba mu kawałek ze swego śniadania ułamała, w rękę mu wetknęła, przygarść trawki zielonej urwała, sucho mu, czysto podesłała, a widząc, że słońce w górę szło, wyszukała nad rowem wielki liść łopianu i jakby namiotkiem od skwaru go zakryła. Spojrzał wdzięcznie na wdowę Podziomek, a widząc, iż Marychna klaszcze w rączyny z uciechy,że on tak sobie schludnie na tej trawce i pod tym liściem leży, uśmiechnął się do niej mile, uczuł wielką słodycz w sercu, wielką rzewność i wielką wdzięczność razem. — Daj Bóg odpłacić! — szepnął sam do siebie, gdy Kukulina z dzieckiem na ręku odeszła. Rada była wziąć go ze sobą, ale nie śmiała... Toć on matkę ma, a matka, wiadome rzeczy, choć i skarci, i rózgą przetrzepie, zaś znów utuli i w ramiona weźmie... Tak myślała Kukulina nie wiedząc, że Krasnoludki dziecko babie zamieniły i że to nie jej własne, tylko podrzucone. Tak przeszedł dzień. Wieczorem wyszła baba patrzeć, co się stało, a tu Podziomka ani śladu, a pod progiem leży Jaśko: włoski jak lenek, oczęta jak chabry, ustka jak poziomka leśna. Krasnoludki to odniosły go babie, a swego na powrót zabrały. Dopieroż radość była i uciecha! Nasmażyła baba jajecznicy coś z dziesięciu jaj, zaprosiła sąsiadkę na nią, jeszcze i kukiełkę pod popiołem upiekła — tak jej dziękowała. Wyrósł potem ten Jaśko na słusznego chłopca, ale zawsze dziki był, od ludzi uciekał, po lasach i po górach się włóczył, a precz powiadał, jakie to on skarby, jakie dziwy u tych ludków pod ziemią widział. Ludzie go też za głupiego mieli, a tej mowie bynajmniej nie wierzyli; i tak zostało. Tymczasem Podziomek prędko się z bólu wylizał. Krasnoludki znają różne zioła i cudowne maści. Jakoż go zaczęli okładać, nakadzać, smarować to pokrzykiem, to komarzym sadłem, to pajęczą żółcią, tak go i wyleczyli. Król Błystek lubił Podziomka tego, w łasce swojej go miał i litościwym okiem patrzył na wiecznie głodnego. I Podziomek też bardzo króla miłował i często siadywał u nóg królewskich, to własnym oddechem rozgrzewając mu zziębnięte nogi, to piosenki na fujarce grając, od których jakby cieplej nieco czyniło się w Kryształowej Grocie. Ale kiedy o żywność chodziło, zapominał Podziomek o wszystkim, chleb tylko na myśli mając, a do miski i łyżki nikomu nie dając przystępu przed sobą. Gdy mu się kto w tym przeciwił, wtedy w srogą złość wpadał i gotów był sam przeciw całej drużynie stanąć. Jednego dnia robi się okrutny hałas. Podziomek napadł szafarza, iż mu ten, jako i inszym, tylko trzy ziarnka grochu na cały dzień dał, i nie dość że go poturbował srodze, jeszcze sam na skargę do króla szedł, że mu się krzywda dzieje. Odprawił go król mówiąc, że jedno prawo dla wszystkich być musi! Aliści Podziomek tym bardziej burzyć się zaczął. — Kiedy tak — powiada — kiedy tu dla mnie sprawiedliwości nie ma, to ja na ziemię idę! U lada baby lepszy tam wikt znajdę niż tu na królewskim stole! Więc inni ze śmiechem: — Idź, idź, niedojadku jakiś! Jednej gęby mniej będzie na te ciężkie czasy! — Bo myśleli, że to żarty. A Podziomek: — Żebyście wiedzieli, że pójdę! Więc ci znowu ze śmiechem: — A przynieśże nam wieść o wiośnie, kiedyś taki zuch! Na to Podziomek: — Żebyście wiedzieli, że przyniosę! I podpasał opończę rzemieniem, fujarkę za pazuchę zatknął, królowi się pokłonił, fajkę nałożył i ruszył ku wyjściu. III Zmierzch już zapadał, kiedy Podziomek na kraju Groty stanąwszy odsapnął i po stronach rozglądać się zaczął. Na lewo okolica była pusta, dzika. Bór tam czarny stał, po sosnach krakały wrony, w kotlinach bieliły się jeszcze nie stopione śniegi, mokre igliwie wyścielało brunatnym pokładem ziemię, a od ciemnej ściany głucho szumiących drzew bił dech wilgotny, przejmujący, ostry. — Brr! Zima! — mruknął Podziomek i spojrzał na prawo. Na prawo rozciągała się ku rzece wesoła dolina, po której z brzękiem leciały z gór potoki, a kępki traw świeżych gwałtem wyrywały się spod ziemi do światła. Nad doliną ugasała zorza. Klasnął dłonią w czoło Podziomek i zawołał: — Toć to przecie wiosna! A wtem od boru powiał wiatr lodowy. Zafrasował się Podziomek i rzecze: — Bądźże tu mądry, czy zima, czy wiosna! W lewo tak, w prawo siak! I sam król Salomon nie dojdzie do ładu. Załopotało coś nad nim w powietrzu. "Oho! — myśli Podziomek. — Teraz się prawdy dowiem! Albo to kruk jest, albo gołąb! Jeśli kruk — to zima, a jeśli gołąb — wiosna". Ledwie to pomyślał, patrzy, a tu spada wprost przed nim nietoperz. — Bądźże tu mądry! — mruknie znów Podziomek i głową kręcić zaczął. Kręci w prawo, kręci w lewo, myśli, ale nic wymyślić nie może. Spojrzy w dolinę, a tam świat cały biały, wprost srebrny jakby. — Oho! — zakrzyknie Podziomek. — Teraz się prawdy dowiem! Albo to śnieg, albo rosa! Jeśli śnieg, to jest zima, a jeśli rosa, to wiosna. I pilnie patrzeć zaczął. Aliści wytrzeszczywszy dobrze oczy, widzi, że to ani śnieg, ani rosa, tylko mgła. — Bądźże tu mądry! — burknie tedy pod wąsem i znów się frasować i głową kręcić pocznie. Kręci w prawo, kręci w lewo, myśli i nic wymyślić nie może. Spojrzy w bór, a tam się coś w zaroślach świeci. — Oho! — krzyknie Podziomek. — Teraz się prawdy dowiem! Albo to świetlik, albo ci też próchno. Jak próchno, to zima, a jak świetlik, to wiosna. I zaraz się porwał biec do tego światła. Przybiegł, patrzy, a to wilcze ślepie. Rozgniewał się srodze Podziomek i rzecze: — Świecisz ty mnie, zaświecę i ja tobie! To mówiąc skrzesał ognia, fajkę zakurzył i wielki kłąb dymu puściwszy odwrócił głowę, a o tego wilka dbać przestał. Tymczasem wszakże jeść mu się zachciało okrutnie. Patrzy, upatruje, czym by się posilił, aż widzi: leży coś we mchu. A była to ta sama górka, na której Koszałek-Opałek kraje świata rysował i drogę do wiosny mierzył. Patrzy Podziomek, a tu coś okrągłego leży. Myśli: "Jaje!" A była to owa kula ziemska, z wapna przez męża uczonego sporządzona. "Osobliwsze jakoweś jąje! — myśli Podziomek. — Krety poryły czy co?" Tłucze: wapno! Tego już mu było zanadto, więc z gniewu na mchu się wyciągnął, głowę ręką podparł i zasnął. Daleko jeszcze było do dnia i brzask ledwie że wschód nieba srebrzył, kiedy Podziomek szum znaczny nad sobą posłyszał. Przecknął się, siadł, przetarł oczy, patrzy, a to bociany lecą. Zza morza lecą — zza sinego. Skrzydła pokładły na zorzy i na powietrzu cichym, w białości brzasków srebrne, szerokim lotem szumiące, do gniazd dawnych lecą. "Dobrze mi się trafia! — pomyślał Podziomek. — Jużci i na takiej szkapie sporzej niźli pieszo". A kiedy tak myślał, nadleciały bociany prosto nad ową górkę, gdzie stał, zniżywszy bystrego lotu. Podziomek tedy na pierwszego z brzegu skoczył, ręce mu koło szyi założył, piętami boki ścisnął, pochylił mu się na kark jak jeździec, kiedy konia w pęd puszcza, i naprzód przed innymi ruszył. Aliści ledwie przelecieli dolinę i ową rzekę, która, pod zorzę płynąc, zdała się różanych blasków pełna, kiedy Podziomek coś miarkować i jakby przypominać sobie zaczął. Wygon, staw, graniczne kopce, grusze polne, wieś ciągnąca się daleko dwoma rzędami chat, stodół, obórek, wszystko jakby znajome mu było. Wtem struchlał. Czy tuman padł mu na oczy? Widzi chatę na uboczu wpośród brzeziny stojącą, przed chatę rozgrzebane przez kury śmietnisko i nową miotłę przed progiem. Przetarł oczy, splunął — na nic! Chata, brzezina, śmietnisko i miotła nie znikły. Podziomkowi ciarki przeszły po grzbiecie. Ani wątpić, że to było to samo domostwo, w którym jako podrzutek w kołysce legał i babie z garnków strawę wyjadał, i to samo śmietnisko, na które zbolały wyrzucony został. — Prr... Prr... — krzyknął Podziomek na bociana, jakby na konia, ale bocian, dojrzawszy na strzesze stare swoje gniazdo, wesoło klekotać począł i zostawiając za sobą daleko towarzyszów swoich, prosto na tę chatę się poniósł. Skulił się tedy biedny Podziomek, jak mógł, do szyi boćka się przycisnął i mniejszym się jeszcze, niźli był, uczynił. "A czy mnie tu złe przyniosło?" — myślał drżąc cały na wspomnienie baby. Już się oglądał, czyby nie lepiej było skoczyć niż się na niebezpieczeństwo powtórnego spotkania z babą narażać, ale oczywistą było rzeczą, iż w takim skoku może kark skręcić; namyślił się tedy i został. Tymczasem bocian zatoczył szerokie kolisko nad poczerniałą, mchem zarosła strzechą, zatoczył drugie węższe, coraz się opuszczając niżej, wreszcie połowę trzeciego kręgu zrobiwszy, wyciągnął długą szyję i z głośnym klekotem na stare gniazdo padłszy, chwilę jeszcze bił na nim z radości modre i ciche powietrze wielkimi skrzydłami. Wychylił Podziomek zza bocianiej szyi głowę, spojrzy — wszystko tak, jak było: cielę w obórce beczy, siemieniata kokosza gdacze, garnek od mleka sterczy dnem do góry na kołku u płota, Kruczek za węgłem chrapie. A wtem skrzypnęły drzwi chaty. "Ani chybi, baba!" — myśli Podziomek i skóra mu cierpnie na grzbiecie. Jakoż zaraz rozległo się wołanie: — Bociek! Bociuś! Boć — boć! A bywajże w dobrą godzinę! A bywaj!... Chyli się co rychlej Podziomek za bocianią szyję, głos baby poznawszy, ale już dojrzała go jakoś. — Co za kaduk taki? — mówi patrząc pilno w górę. Wtem klasnąwszy w dłonie: — Reta! — wrzaśnie. — A toć to jeszcze ta sama zła psota! Czy zamówienie jakie, czy co. A jako prędka była do złości, tak krzyknie: — Czekajże, pokrako! Zaraz ja cię tu ożogiem sięgnę! I skoczy pędem do izby, a Podziomek tymczasem hyc! z boćka na samo dno gniazda. Zagrzebał się w słomę, skulił, siedzi, a wygląda szparką z boku, co to będzie dalej. Jakoż nie czekając leci baba z ożogiem. Spojrzy na strzechę: nic nie ma. Bocian tylko rozkraczył się nad broną na czerwonych nogach i klekocze wesoło, rozgłośnie. — A gdzież się ów podział? — krzyknie baba. — Czy tuman mi na oczy padł, czy co? Wtem załechtała słoma w nos Podziomka, tak iż nie mogąc sobie żadnej rady dać, kichnął jak z moździerza. — A, tuś mi! — wrzaśnie baba i nuż go ożogiem sięgać. Ale nie mogła dostać, bo ożóg był krótki. — Czekajże — krzyknie — odmieńcze! Przyciągnę ja drabinę. "Źle!" — myśli Podziomek i za ratunkiem się ogląda, a pot zimny czoło mu urosił. Spojrzy w dół, ciągnie baba drabinę sążnistą, żeby z niej i do wieży kościelnej dostał. Zamdliło na ten widok Podziomka u samego serca, a już baba drabinę o strzechę wsparła i z ożogiem włazi. Rzucił się nieszczęsny Krasnoludek z gniazda na sam brzeg dymnika. "Choćby skoczyć " — myśli. Przemierzył, ani mowy! Rozbiłby się z tej wysokości jak wielkanocna kraszanka. A tu już baba w połowie drabiny stanęła i wyciąga ożóg. "Śmierć, nie śmierć — myśli Podziomek — wszystko lepsze niźli babskie bicie". I zmrużywszy oczy rozpędził się i skoczył. Zakręciło mu się zrazu w głowie, świat zakołował pod nim jak puszczona fryga; dach, baba, chałupa i ożóg — wszystko mu w oczach mignęło tęgiego kozła i już był pewien, że się kości własnych nie doliczy, kiedy poczuł, że na coś miękkiego spadł jakby na pierzynę i że to coś co tchu z nim ucieka. Uchwycił się tedy rękoma, by nie upaść, gdyż go tu obleciał wiatr miły, jakby mu kto wędzonką przesunął pod nosem. Kot to był, który, porwawszy kiełbasę suszącą się w dymniku, zmykał chyłkiem po przydaszku, kiedy mu Podziomek na grzbiet z góry spadł i rękoma się sierści uchwycił, czym przestraszony Mruczek, mniemając, iż go na złym uczynku baba za kark ima, tym większym pędem się puścił. Daleko już byli od chałupy i wieś prawie im znikała z oczu, kiedy kocisko między chaszcze i pokrzywy wpadłszy jęło się tarzać po nich, by z grzbietu zbyć ciężaru, który mu dokuczał. Podziomek wszakże nie puszczał się kociego karku. Pokrzywy parzyły go wprawdzie i osty drapały, ale zapach kiełbasy tak mu był przyjemny, iż postanowił z nią się nie rozłączać. Dopiero kiedy kot, rzucając się tam i sam, wypuścił ją z zębów, Podziomek mu z grzbietu zeskoczył, kiełbasę chwycił, z piasku łopianem otarł, zjadł, a posiliwszy się godnie, fajeczkę wypalił, pod krzakiem legł i rozmyślając o swoich dziwnych przypadkach, smacznie zasnął. IV Dzień był jak wół i słońce się już przez owe chaszcze przedzierać zaczęło, kiedy Podziomek przecknął się nagle i, siadłszy, pilnie słuchał. Zdawało mu się, że go obudził brzęk jakiś. Słuchał tedy, nie bardzo wiedząc, czy mu się to śni, czy nie śni, gdyż wokoło nic widać nie było. Ale powietrzem istotnie szedł brzęk, zrazu jak bzykanie much, potem jak komarze granie, wreszcie jak pszczelna kapela, kiedy rój na łąki wylata. Aż wypłynęła z tych brzęków piosenka jakaś cudaczna, ni to głośna, ni to cicha, ni to ptasza, ni to ludzka, ni to smutna, ni to wesoła, tak przejmująca, że choć się śmiej i płacz razem. Słuchał coraz pilniej Podziomek, który we wszelkiej muzyce miał upodobanie, aż zmiarkowawszy skąd ten głos idzie, wstał i wprost na niego ruszył. Po małej chwili wyszedł z chaszczów na polankę leśną, gęstym otoczoną borem. Nad polanką unosiła się cienka smuga dymu z niewielkiego ogniska, przy którym warzyło się coś w kociołku, wydając z siebie woń smaczną. Już Podziomek nosem pociągnął i chciał bliżej podejść, jako że na wszelkie jadło był nadzwyczaj czuły, kiedy mały, biegający tam i sam pokurć warczeć i poszczekiwać zaczął. Podniósł się zaraz na poszczekiwanie ono leżący u ogniska Cygan, który na drumli grał, a na ramieniu małpkę do łańcuszka przywiązaną trzymając skakać ją uczył, i spojrzał bystro dokoła. Nic jednak podejrzanego nie dojrzał. Podziomek bowiem, po owej rannej przeprawie z babą wstręt niejaki do wszystkich spotkań z ludźmi mając, przykucnął za krzakiem tarniny i czekał, co będzie. Położył się tedy Cygan u ogniska i na nowo lekcję z małpką zaczął. Co na drumli zapiszczy, to łańcuszkiem szarpnie, a biedna małpka skacze to w prawo, to w lewo, ale tak niezdarnie i tak ociężale, iż Cygan raz wraz szturchańcem ją popędzać musi. "Biedne zwierzę!" — myśli patrząc na to Podziomek, który litościwe serce miał, i nieznacznie się zza krzaka wychylił. Wtem spojrzy i stanie jak wryty! Wszakże to Koszałek-Opałek we własnej osobie, a nie żadna małpka, po cygańskiej drumli na łańcuszku skacze! Sroga żałość i niezmierne zdumienie przeniknęły serce Podziomka, tak iż zwyciężyć ich nie mogąc do ogniska podejdzie i zawoła. — Tyś to, uczony mężu, czy mnie wzrok zawodzi? A już go i Koszałek-Opałek poznał, więc zakrzyknie głosem: — Ratuj, bracie Podziomku, jeśli w Boga wierzysz! Tu rzucą się sobie w objęcia i tkliwie się całować zaczną. Otworzył Cygan gębę, drumlę z zębów puścił, sam sobie nie wierz y i przeciera oczy. "Co za kaduk taki? — myśli. — Małpy, nie małpy? Tfu, na psa urok! Wszak ci to gada jak ludzie!" Zdjął go strach zrazu, omal że łańcuszka nie wypuścił z ręki, ale mu nagle nowa myśl przyszła i prędko kapelusz z głowy chwyciwszy, obu ich pospołu nakrył, po czym uwiązawszy i Podziomka na sznurku, wesoło się roześmiał. — Otóż teraz — rzecze — godny grosz na jarmarku zarobić mogę! Co to grosz! Srebrem, złotem płacić sobie dam za widowisko takie! Małpy, co płaczą, gadają i całują się jak ludzie! To się ledwo raz na tysiąc lat trafi albo i na więcej! Tu prędko krupniku owego, co się w kociołku warzył, podjadłszy wstał, ognisko popiołem ogarnął i trzymając na jednym ramieniu Koszałka-Opałka, a na drugim Podziomka, dużym krokiem do miasteczka ruszył. Zapłakał gorzko Koszałek-Opałek widząc, na jaką poniewierkę mu przyszło, iż się na jarmarku jako małpa prezentować ma, ale Podziomek trąci go nieznacznie i rzecze: — Nie trap się, uczony mężu! Jeszcze nie wszystko stracone! — Ach, bracie! — jęknie Koszałek-Opałek. -W cóż się obróci cała moja sława, gdy księgi nie mam! — A cóż się z nią stało? — Zginęła! — A pióro? — Złamane! — A kałamarz? — Rozbity! — Hm! — rzecze smutnie Podziomek. — Prawda jest, iż cała twoja uczoność przepadła, gdy nie masz ani księgi, ani pióra, ani kałamarza! Ale wiesz, co ci powiem? Ratuj się w tej przygodzie nie jak mędrzec, ale jak zwykły prostak, ot taki, jakim ja jestem, a to złe — jeszcze nam się na dobre obróci! Tu zamilkł, bo na drodze ozwały się liczne, coraz zbliżające się głosy. Była to banda cygańska, takoż na jarmark do miasteczka śpiesząca: obdarte i ogorzałe Cyganki, w płachcie na plecach dźwigające dzieci, stare Cyganichy z fajką w zębach, mężczyźni z kociołkami na kijach i małe, półnagie berbecie z kręconymi włosami i przebiegłym wzrokiem. Połączył się z nimi ów, który Koszałka-Opałka i Podziomka niósł, i tak wszyscy dalej kupą szli. Cygany jak Cygany. Jedni po drodze wróżyli, drudzy chwytali, co się im nawinęło pod rękę: chusty z płotów, kury z grzęd, gęsi z łąki, płótno z bielników, a nawet sery suszące się po przydaszkach na słońcu. Nietrudno im to było, bo ludzie na jarmark poszli, a chaty pustką stały. Wiele też wtedy rzeczy naginęło po wsiach. Wreszcie cała ta banda, pod miasteczko doszedłszy, zaraz się rozpadła, jedni w prawo, insi w lewo, i uliczkami bocznymi począł każdy swoją drogą ku rynkowi się przekradać. Tu jarmark wrzał w całej pełni. Dzień był pogodny, ludzi huk; konie, wozy, bydło zalegały plac szeroki, rozłożysty. Chłopi obstąpili stragany, gdzie były buty i czapki, kobiety targowały garnki i miski, dziewczęta kupowały wstążki i paciorki, dzieci piszczały na glinianych kogutkach, gryząc pierniki i czepiając się matczynych spódnic. Z półkoszków i wozów wyciągały szyje gęsi i kaczki, wszędzie ruch, ścisk, gdakanie, gęganie, gwar przeróżnych głosów. Największy tłok wszakże był przed budą, w której drzwiach stał Cygan. Stał, pod boki się trzymał i nadawszy płuca, co miał siły, krzyczał: — Hej, ludzie, ludzie! Cuda w tej budzie! Kto ma oczy do patrzenia, uszy do słuchania, a grosze do dania! Oto dwie małpki, sprowadzone prosto furmanką z księżyca! Na moje cygańskie sumienie! Prosto z księżyca! Wody nie piją, garnków nie myją, jak ludzie gadają i dobrze się mają! Hej, ludzie, ludzie! Cuda w tej budzie! Rzucali ludzie groszaki, do budy się tłocząc, gdzie uczony Koszałek-Opałek na bębnie bębnić miał, a Podziomek grać na fujarce. A w miarę jak się koło budy ścisk coraz większy czynił, banda owa cygańska nurkować między wozami zaczęła, ściągając tu kożuch, tam chustkę, ówdzie faskę masła, jaja lub kokoszę. Nikt wszakże nie uważał tego, stojąc z oczyma wlepionymi w budę, gdzie się pokazywać miały owe cuda; widział to tylko Podziomek. Gdy tedy Koszałek-Opałek odbębnił swoje, czemu się wszyscy niezmiernie dziwili, chwycił Podziomek fujarkę, ale zamiast grać na niej, zaśpiewał: :Oj, dana, dana, pilnuj Cygana! :Bo Cygan złodziej, wozy podchodzi! Obejrzeli się ludzie po sobie, patrzą, co to znaczy, a ten nic, tylko precz śpiewa: :Oj, dana, dana, pilnuj Cygana! :Bo Cygan złodziej, wozy podchodzi! Wtem spojrzy chłop jeden do swojego woza, a tam kożucha nie ma! Spojrzy inny, a tu mu butów świeżo kupionych brak. Jeszcze się nie opamiętał, kiedy między babami krzyk powstał, że sołtysce chustka kwiaciasta zginęła. Jakże się ludzie nie zgruchną, jak się do budy owej nie rzucą! Poturbowali Cygana tak, że i sznurek, i łańcuszek z rąk wypuścił, a całą bandę wnet wypłoszyli z miasteczka, het precz. W tym zamieszaniu i tłoku Podziomek i Koszałek zniknęli, jakby ich wiatr zdmuchnął. V Dobrze już było z południa, kiedy nasze Krasnoludki, bez tchu prawie na skraj lasu przybieżawszy, rzuciły się na trawę, by wypocząć nieco. Zwłaszcza Koszałek-Opałek srodze był zmęczony, gdy ów łańcuszek, do którego go Cygan przykuł, ocierał mu nogę nieznośnie i utrudniał kroki. Jęczał tedy i sykał z bólu uczony kronikarz, póki Podziomek między dwoma kamykami łańcuszka nie rozkuł i świeżą trawą nogi mu nie obwinął. Nie było to tak łatwo. Koszałek-Opałek bronił się z całej siły, utrzymując, że takie prostackie lekarstwo dobre dla chłopstwa,a nie dla uczonych mężów; gdy przecież ulgę poczuł, uciszył się niebawem. Tymczasem Podziomek, spojrzawszy bacznie dokoła, wykrzyknął z radości: — A wszak to ta sama polanka, gdzie mnie Cygan pojmał! Hola! Jak tak, to tu i krupnik być musi! Tu puścił się pędem ogniska przyduszonego szukać i wprędce je znalazłszy popiół rozgrzebał, chrustu przyłożył i dmuchać zaczął co siły. Rozżażyły się węgle; po chruście iskry polatywać zaczęły, dym zwinął się wierzchem ogniska, aż wreszcie buchnął jasny, żywy płomień. W chwilę potem bulgotał w kociołku smakowity krupnik, którym podjadłszy sobie obaj towarzysze zakurzyli fajki. Upłynęło chwil kilka i już się do drogi zbierać trzeba było, kiedy Podziomek trącił coś twardego nogą i schyliwszy się znalazł upuszczoną przez Cygana drumlę, na której też zaraz grać począł. Wyszedł z drumli głos cudny, aż rozbrzmiały echa, i zaraz w zaroślach odezwały się drozdy, zięby, sikorki, piegże i inne drobne ptactwo, jakby ukryta kapela, co tylko znaku czeka. Osobliwy szczyglik jeden zaśpiewał tak cudnie, iż drzewina owa, na której siadł, zaraz się kwiatem różowym okryła, a bratki polne, głogi i liliowe dzwonki zamieniły się nagle w skrzydlate dzieciątka, szepcące między sobą: "Wiosna... wiosna... wiosna!..." Słuchał tego z radością Podziomek, drumlę od ust odjąwszy i na kiju się podparłszy, gdy wtem do owej pieśni, złożonej ze śpiewu ptasząt i szeptów kwiecia, zaczęła się mieszać jakaś nuta żałosna, zrazu daleka, potem coraz bliższa. Zaraz też na skraj lasu wyszła wynędzniała, ubogo odziana kobieta, która zbierając lebiodę, ocierała z łez oczy wychudzoną ręką i mniemając, iż jest sama, śpiewała rzewnym głosem: :Oj, wiosna ci to, wiosna, :Oj, dola mi żałosna! :Oj, pusto już w komorze, :Oj, głodno i w oborze, hej!... Rozległo się echo jękiem szerokim het precz po cichym lesie, a kobieta znów śpiewać zaczęła: :Na stole próżna miska, :Oj, piszczą jeść dzieciska! :Po łąkach kwitnie kwiecie, :A bieda ludzi gniecie, hej!... I znów się rozległo echo w leśnej głuszy, a uboga zbieraczka lebiody śpiewała dalej: :Oj, w rosach słonko wstało, :Oj, we łzach mnie widziało, :Oj, w rosach dojdzie zorzy, :Oj, we łzach mnie położy, hej!... Słuchał tego śpiewania Podziomek, a litość wzbierała w jego poczciwym sercu. Przypomniał sobie ową wiosnę spędzoną niegdyś we wsi, gdy chleba i mąki po chatach ubogich brakło, gdy matki zielskiem dzieci swe żywić musiały, gdy dobytek marniał bez paszy, a kto z otrąb podpłomyk miał, ten się za szczęśliwego liczył. Więc kiedy echo pieśni też ucichło, westchnął i rzekł: — Teraz wiem, że wiosna jest! Ptaki śpiewają, kwiat zakwita, a głodni ludzie płaczą. A wtem przypomniał sobie, iż śmieci w Grocie Kryształowej zebrane zamieniają się na ziemi w pieniądze, i z cicha podszedłszy w to miejsce, gdzie kobiecina lebiodę zbierała, wywrócił obie kieszenie i pilnie je wytrząsać zaczął. Przytaiło się istotnie, w nich nieco prochów, z których, gdy na ziemię padły, blask żywy się rozszedł. — Skarb! Skarb! — zakrzyknęła kobieta ujrzawszy srebrne pieniążki. — Jezu miłosierny! Skarb! Toć nie pomrzem z głodu! Toć się obratujemy z tej biedy! Jezu miłosierny! Zebrała garstkę pieniążków i padłszy na kolana modlić się zaczęła rzewnym głosem: — Nie opuściłeś Ty sierot! Nie zapomniałeś nędzy ubogiego. Nie ostawiłeś w głodzie łaknącego! Żywicielu! Pocieszycielu! Ojcze nasz! Tu zamilkła, a tylko łzy jasne, lecące z wzniesionych w niebo oczu, przemawiały za nią. Czego słuchając i na co patrząc Podziomek też oczy pięścią wycierać zaczął i do płaczu się wykrzywił. Aż kiedy kobieta ucałowawszy pokornie ziemię wstała i w las poszła, rzecze Podziomek: — Nie mamy tu co dłużej popasać. Wiosna jak wół. Trzeba nam prędko z wieścią do króla wracać! Jeszcze to mówił, kiedy usłyszy: dudni coś po drodze. Spojrzy, a to ów Cygan, co ich na jarmark wodził, po kociołek i drumlę wraca. Więc zaraz kija sękatego z ziemi podniósł, żeby się Cyganowi obronić, gdyby tu wrócił przypadkiem. Zerwie się i Koszałek-Opałek i już uciekać chce, kiedy go Podziomek za rękaw chwyci i rzecze : — Nie bój się, uczony mężu! Wodził on nas, powiedziem my jego! Toć w księdze twojej stało, że w nagłej trwodze małe Krasnoludki w wielkich Krasnoludków zamienić się mogą! Jakże to uczynić? Ale Koszałek-Opałek tak zębami szczękał ze strachu, że i słowa przemówić nie mógł. — Prędzej, prędzej! — wołał Podziomek.. A już Cygan do polanki dobiegał. — Trze... trze... trzeba... — bełkotał Koszałek dygocąc jak w febrze — trzeba na... naz... nazwać...rzecz wielką! Jak największą... A wtem ich Cygan spostrzegł i zakrzyknął: — A tuście mi, ptaszki! Czekajcie, odpłacę ja wam teraz! — Góra! — zawołał Podziomek drżącym trochę głosem. Ale się nawet na pół cala nie podniósł. — Mą.... mą... mądrość! — wybełkotał Koszałek-Opałek. Ale i to nic nie pomogło. — Siła! — zakrzyknął Podziomek w trwodze, bo już Cygan rękę na nim kładł. Ale jak był, tak pozostał małym. A wtem rozległ się w powietrzu głos cichy, jakby wiatr między drzewami zagadał: ...Miłosierdzie! Echo to było, od słów ubogiej kobiety odbite, która szła lasem, wielbiąc Boże miłosierdzie. Lecz kiedy się ten głos rozległ, zbladł Cygan i stanął jak wryty. Małe Krasnoludki zaczęły mu w oczach róść, róść, a Cygan cofał się... cofał, szepcząc zbielałymi ze strachu ustami: — Zgiń, przepadnij, maro!... Zgiń, przepadnij... Tymczasem Krasnoludki przerosły go o głowę, przerosły o dwie, o trzy, aż zrównawszy się z borowymi sosnami, stały przed nim groźne, potężne, olbrzymie, tak że ów Cygan wydawał się przy nich jak karzeł. Rzucił się tedy przed nimi na ziemię i złożywszy ręce wołać zaczął: — Darujcie, jasne pany! Darujcie, wielmożne pany! Ja myślał, że wy małpy, a wy czarodzieje! Darujcie Cyganowi, jasne wielkoludy! Nasrożył brwi na to w olbrzyma zamieniony Podziomek i grubym głosem rzecze: — No, może to być, bom dziś łaskaw! Ale nas przez bór i przez rzekę do Groty naszej nieś. A niech się który co najmniej utrzęsie albo o gałąź drapnie, albo buty zamoczy, to cię w szkapę żydowską zamienię! O wikcie też pamiętać masz! Dużo ma być jadła na każdy czas i dobrego! A co to ci tam z torby sterczy? Okazało się, że z torby sterczy placek ze straganu porwany, pasek słoniny wędzonej i serek. — Mało! Bardzo mało! Zupełnie mało!... — burczał dobywając zapasy te Podziomek.. Ale Cygan z ziemi nie wstając wołał: — Niech już lepiej od razu zostanę żydowską szkapą, jak mam takich dwóch drabów, jak jasne pany, dźwigać i jeszcze ich dobrym jadłem paść. Czy tak, czy siak, jedna zguba moja! Tu zaczął jęczeć i szlochać. Ale echo, odbijając się od drzewa do drzewa w boru, ucichało i rozpływało się z wolna, a jednocześnie oba wielkoludy maleć i zniżać się zaczęły. Wtedy Podziomek rzekł: — No, nie bój się, Cyganie! Wstań! Widziałeś moc i siłę naszą, to dość. Teraz znów oto zamieniamy się w drobnych Krasnoludków, a tak poniesiesz nas łatwo. Tylko jedzenia fasuj dużo!Jak najwięcej! Tyle, co dla dużych! Podniósł głowę Cygan, patrzy, a przed nim karliki małe. Więc ich zacznie całować po rękach, śmiejąc się i płacząc razem, po czym ich sobie na ramionach posadził, a gdy podjedli i zakurzyli fajki, w drogę z nimi ruszył. Niósł ich tak do wieczora, niósł przez noc, iż jasna od pełni księżycowej była, a choć mu nogi zemdlały, poskarżyć się nie śmiał, żeby się czarodzieje owe mocne, za jakich Krasnoludków miał, znów nie zmieniły w olbrzymów. Co gorsza, i z owego chleba i sera mało co mu się dostało, bo Podziomek raz w raz do torby sięgał, jadł tak, że cały napęczniał jak bania. Ciężył też nieznośnie Cyganowi, tak że go ów raz w raz z ramienia na ramię przesadzając, z Koszałkiem mieniał, żadną miarą nie mogąc owego cierpnięcia w karku wytrzymać, jakie mu Podziomek sprawiał. Na drugie południe stanęli wreszcie u wejścia do Kryształowej Groty, które wszakże kamieniem zawalone było tak, iż tylko niewielka została szpara, tyle właśnie, ile na przepuszczenie jednego Krasnoludka trzeba było. Koszałek-Opałek jak nic byłby się tam zmieścił: wiadoma to rzecz, iż uczeni kronikarze zazwyczaj są chudzi. Ale Podziomek tak się wypasł na wyprawie swojej, że ani myśleć mógł o wejściu tą szparą do Groty. Przymierzył się jednym bokiem, przymierzył drugim — na nic.. Krzyknie tedy na Cygana: — Hej, Cygan! Nie widzisz, że ten kamień urósł i to wejście zawalił, gdziem dawniej luzem chadzał? Odwal mi go z drogi! Ale w Cygana zaczęła wstępować otucha, bo u kresu będąc mniej strachu doznawał. Rzecze tedy: — Wielkomożny dobrodzieju! Będzie tak, jak każesz! Ale chciałbym się zobaczyć z drumlą moją. Toć Cygan bez drumli, jako dziad bez jeża. Służyłem wiernie jasnym panom, więc o swoje proszę. Dobył tedy Podziomek drumli i mówi: — Cygańska to rzecz zawsze coś wycyganić w ostatku! Odwalaj kamień w mig, bo mi do króla pilno! Natężył się Cygan, kamień barami podparł i tak go silnie pchnął, że się głaz razem z drumlą i z Cyganem het precz w dolinę potoczył! Buchnął dzień jasny do Groty wielkimi snopami ciepła i światłości, a na krzyk zstępującego Podziomka: — Witajcie, bracia! Odhuknęły setne głosy: — Słońce! Słońce! Słońce!... O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi3